


Balloons

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine arrives in New Toronto, where Hannah awaits her with balloons, cake, and plenty of other fun things to ring in her birthday.





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring [LostInTheThicket's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket) wonderful OC, Hannah!

It was always a mystery as to what was on the other side of the portal. Every time Nadine ventured through it, new and wonderful things awaited her: fascinating new kinds of cultural advancement, awe-inspiring feats of technology and knowledge that still baffled her mind, and some of the most delicious food to have ever crossed her lips.

This time, it was colourful, floating vessels of air that caught her eye, hanging from the walls of Hannah’s aunt’s apartment alongside a banner that read _Have a Rielle Good Birthday, Nadine!_

Hannah sprung up behind her, wrapping her arms around Nadine’s waist. “Surpriiiise!” Her copper curls tickled Nadine as she planted a playful kiss on her cheek. “Happy birthday, kitten.”

Nadine turned around, gazing deep into the sea-blue eyes of her inter-dimensional girlfriend. “Gods, Hannah, this is—”

“—a bit shite? Aye, I know, we were a bit short for time and we—”

“—amazing! However did you get those pretty orbs to float?” Nadine roamed around the room, giddy with delight. “Ooh, and the cake looks delicious! So rich and decadent.”

“Red velvet,” Hannah grinned. “Seemed like a fitting choice for ye. Once the others get here you can have the first slice.”

Hannah must have noticed the pout that lined Nadine’s face, because she giggled, lilting and carefree. The sound of her laughter and the way her nose and mouth crinkled made Nadine’s heart sing.

“So,” Nadine murmured, moving closer to Hannah. “How long is it before the others get here?”

A flush crept over Hannah’s face as she met Nadine’s gaze. “’Bout fifteen minutes, maybe?” She looked up. “Maybe twenty if the traffic’s bad…”

Nadine reached for Hannah’s hands, pulling her close. “Doesn’t give me much time to thank you properly,” she purred, kissing Hannah’s neck, “but I can certainly try my best, darling.”

In a flash of purple, the portal appeared, and Hannah stepped through it while shedding clothes with breakneck speed.

As Nadine followed her, awestruck and hungry, she knew this was to be a birthday she wouldn’t soon forget.


End file.
